


I am Peter Parker.

by nobody111



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, FFH SPOILERS, Fluff, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody111/pseuds/nobody111
Summary: After FFH, Peter learns to deal with the consequences of his actions.





	I am Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic! Please let me know if the characters seem OOC! Want to make it the best I can.

“THE FUCK!” Peter screamed in shock. He glanced around and could hear all the people starting to yell and scream at him. A few other people were screaming at the people screaming.

He quickly looked down at MJ who was staring at him. In the fastest way possible, he jumped down, grabbed her and then swung out of sight as fast as he could.

He kept swinging until he found a rooftop that he felt was safe, having a little gazebo up top and being relatively quiet.

“I told you, I was never going to do that again!” MJ said.

Peter looked at her with a frown. “Bu-but they just saw me put you down! I couldn’t leave you with an angry mob!” Peter replied while stammering.

“How am I going to fix this? Everybody I know is in danger, and thinks I’m a murderer and it’s all because I was an idiot and decided to give Beck those damn glasses.” Peter continued, walking around while staring down at the floor of the roof top. MJ decided to let him continue his rant, let him get it out of his system.

“All I wanted was to have a normal summer vacation after everything that happened, but for some reason everything in my life just always goes to shit!” Peter screamed, before starting to sob into his hands. MJ started to walk towards him.

“Peter, we will figure things out, just stop being so hard on yourself. You saved us and all of London from Beck. Everybody will find out the truth soon.”

“No, MJ you have to leave me alone, I don’t want to put you in anymore danger. I almost got you killed by a drone! I can’t let that happen again!”

Peter replied with his back to her not wanting to see him like this, in between sobs.

She was right behind him now. With one yank of his shoulder she turned him around and took off his mask. She leaned closer and gave him a kiss. Peter instantly stopped crying, and sunk into the kiss. They stepped away after a couple of moments and he looked into her eyes, full of determination and compassion.

She smiled at him, before opening her mouth to say “Everything will be okay. Did you forget you still had EDITH? From everything you told me about it on the plane, it should be able to clear your name pretty easily.”

“O-oh yeah EDITH, ahahaha completely forget about that.” Peter chuckled.

“Thank you MJ, I don’t know what I would do without you right now.” He continued with a smile.

“You would probably still be crying, loser.” MJ replied back with a smirk.

Peter puts his mask back on.

“Karen! Can you interface with EDITH?”

“Interface is already active, Peter.”

“Okay good, good, can you put together footage from EDITH that can clear my name? That can show what really happened?”

“Of course Peter, although this process will take a couple of hours and while we will be able to clear your name of criminal activity, your identity will still be exposed.”

“I guess I will have to live with that.” Peter replied coldly.

Peter sat down, while MJ knelt down close to him. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the clouds go by. Regardless of everything going on, there was still a bit of awkward tension between the two of them.

"It's going to be okay, Peter, we've already figured out how to clear your name, and we'll figure everything else out. Together." MJ said as she put his arm around him.

"Yeah thanks MJ, i really appreciate it. I'm just worried that wasn't the last we've seen of Beck." Peter buried his face in between his arms.

"Well if he decides to show his lame ass fish bowl head of his again, ill have to smash it with that mace." MJ said back, trying not to smirk. I am killing this girlfriend thing, she thought to herself.

"Incoming call straight to me from Pepper, Peter. I'll patch it through."

"Peter? It's Pepper. Where are you? Happy, May & I have been trying to get a hold of you for about an hour!"

"Sorry Mrs Stark, i kind of shut my phone off.. after i saw the news."

"Don't worry Peter, I'm taking care of everything for you. Happy is bringing May and one of your friends to the lakehouse. He can also pick you up."

"Okay sounds good Mrs Stark, thank you."

Peter said before hanging up the call.

"Karen can you send Happy my location? Make sure it's encrypted."

"Very well Peter, anything else i can do for you?"

"No thanks Karen, just let me know when EDITH is done with that footage."

"Wow, Stark really hooked you up with everything huh." MJ spoke up from right beside him.

"Yeah, it's been useful." Peter said not being able to smile.

MJ could see it was a sore subject for Peter, so she decided to not press on that button further.

"So i'm going to have to lay low for a while. I don't want to leave you in danger, so is it okay if you come with me until this all blows over?"

MJ was taken aback at this. Yeah we spent a lot of time together, but now we're together and we haven't even had our first date! I dont want him to get sick of me so soon into our relationship. But i can't refuse those puppy dog eyes. And i told him i would be there for him.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." MJ decided to reply nonchantly.

"No-no you dont have to if you dont want to, wont your parents mind? Peter stammered quickly, realizing the intensity of his question.

"Who cares if they mind or not?" MJ snapped back. "I'll be by your side whether they like it or not. I spent a long time watching and obsessing over you, I'm not going to let you go so soon. Especially in your time of need."

MJ continued, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

She didnt think she would be this open right now. But something about Peter just lets all her guards down.

"You were obsessing over me?" Peter asked, mask hiding his huge grin.

"Even with that mask on, i can hear that smile of yours, you know."

"Peter. EDITH is now done compiling. Would you like to see the video?"

"Uhh yeah Karen, could you project it outwards so me and MJ could both watch?"

"Very well Peter."

A drone flies out of the spider logo on his suit, then creates a hologram showing the video.

In a big abandoned warehouse, there’s various equipment and props around. A group of people are standing around by a row of computers watching as Mysterio flies around fighting the air elemental. The video cuts to a man wearing a mo cap suit with drones on each side of him.

“PAUSE!”

“There’s something missing.” The man says as he thinks for a moment.

“Double the damage.”

“You know that would cause a lot of casualties?” A man from the group says calmly.

“Yeah but if we want to fool 7 billion people, we need an Avengers level threat. London is a great city and will suffer but they will rebuild.” The man says, now a clear visual revealing that he is in fact Quentin Beck.

The Mysterio suit swoops down and replaces his mo-cap suit.

“The arm of the suit starts glitching out.

“What’s wrong with this?” Beck asks out loud.

“Oh one of the drones that came back from Prague was missing a projector. It’s fine. You’ll be all good for the big show.”

“No it’s not fine! This is proof. It will show everybody what we’re doing and how we’re doing it.” Beck screams out.

“I’m trying to fool Nick Fury who is the most paranoid and dangerous man in the world. I have to kill him before he puts a bullet in my head. And nobody wants a bullet in their head.”

“Do they?” Beck shouts while drones aim at the group and another man.

“Edith honey, pull an A2 protocol on this projector.”

Beck takes a deep sigh. He puts a hand on his head before shouting,

“Once I’ve had to kill Peter Parker because of this, just know that his blood is on your hands!”

Peter and MJ take a small glance at each other.

The video now cuts to just Spider-Man standing at the end of the London Tower Bridge.

A voice screams out.

“If you want this, come and get it.”

Several drones start advancing at Spider-Man. Then suddenly everything is pitch black, except for Spider-Man. He closes his eyes. He then leaps towards a wall, seemingly smashing a drone. He then runs, jumps and attacks his way through the darkness. Slowly, the illusion starts to fade away. Spider-Man is almost at the other end of the bridge, slowly advancing towards the view.

“Why aren’t they firing?”

“You are in the strike zone.”

“Fire all the drones now!” Beck screams in that same disturbed tone.

Three drones open fire on Spider-Man. He grabs one and smashes it into another. The last one he grabs and spins around. The bullets hit Beck in the gut. He turns around and falls to the ground, clutching his wound.

Spider-Man pulls his mask off.

“Why’d you do it Beck?”

“Peter, you’re too nice. Such a weakness. Tony was right to leave these to you.”

Beck gasps out as he extends his arm out, seemingly holding a pair of glasses.

At that moment, a gun shot fires as Spider-Man’s hand shoots up in the air. The illusion breaks as Beck is shown, Spider-Man clutching his hand, holding that same gun. Beck collapses onto the floor. Spider-Man pulls the glasses off his face.

“EDITH turn off the drones!”

“Retinal scan complete. Welcome back Peter.” A robotic voice says out loud.

“Executing drone activity will require verbal confirmation. Do you want to proceed?”

“Do it, execute them all.”

The video then cuts to a flock of drones flying up and out through the sky.

Video ended, the spider drone flies back to Peter’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I thought it would be. Plan multiple chapters at the moment. Let me know what you think!


End file.
